farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mohan Ghale's Journal
There are 20 pieces from Mohan Ghale's journal scattered across Kyrat. Baishakh 1981 Ishwari and I were married today. The ceremony was small, just her parents and mine. The village elders still believe it is bad fortune to marry a Tarun Matara, but I don't see it that way. She is charming and intelligent. Our marriage was arranged when we were children, years before her selection as Kyra's vessel and her dowry was paid by the temple. Money enough to set up the house, maybe even buy a rice cooker. And my transfer to the Royal Guards has been approved, so I'll need new uniforms. Mangsir 1985Category:Collectibles I couldn't protect them. My only duty was to protect the royal family and I've failed. The Nationalists stormed the palace in the middle of the night. They breached the front doors with explosives and cleared the way ahead of them with hand grenades. I was stationed in the main hall and the blast knocked me off my feet. They walked right past me and into the royal bedchambers. I heard five gunshots and my heart sank with each report. With the King dead, Kyrat will surely descend into anarchy. Ashadh 1986Category:Collectibles Another brutal fight against the Nationalist's today. Their ranks are bolstered by foreign criminals and they're armed with American-made weapons. The monsoon rains won't wash the blood off the streets of Tirtha. I came home well after sundown and crawled into bed next to Ishwari. We would be lost without her - she speaks directly to the hearts of the people. She reminded me of the first four years of our marriage. We were not rich, but we were happy. There was peace. So much has changed. Baishakh 1987Category:Collectibles Today I met a man named Pagan Min. He is from Hong Kong and has a distant relative of the murdered king with him. He also has an army of mercenaries. He is well-spoken and confident, if a bit young. I'm still processing it all. It's almost too good to be true. It's like Kyra has sent a saviour for us, someone who can turn the tide of this civil war and restore the monarchy of Kyrat. Between the combined forces of the Royalists and Pagan Min's mercenary army, the Nationalists don't stand a chance. Shrawan 1987Category:Collectibles There is so much uncertainty in our future. Sometimes I catch myself wishing she wasn't with child. As soon as I think this I am overcome with guilt. I must remind myself that this is a good thing. I love Ishwari and the child she bears. I love that we will soon become a family. I hope that our child is born into a secure and prosperous Kyrat. Kartik 1987Category:Collectibles I knew it was too good to be true. We've been betrayed by Pagan Min. We spent months fighting alongside his men and just as we seized the palace he killed the royal heir and installed himself as king. It was a bloodbath. Pagan's men turned on us and many were lost before they even realized they were in danger. I barely escaped with my life and am now in hiding with a handful of survivors. Kyrat is now in the hands of a traitorous dog, a dog I intend to put down before I die. Mangsir 1987Category:Collectibles Pagan's influence grows every week. People flock to join the "Royal Army" while his Guards - those thugs he brought over from Hong Kong - tear the country apart. We lost another three outposts last night. They're better trained and better armed. We lack organization. Ishwari thinks I should be the one to lead what's left of the Royalists against Min's regime. She speaks of a dream in which we walk along a golden path. I worry for her safety. We've decided to name the baby Ajay if it's a boy. Poush 1987Category:Collectibles The last couple of months have been difficult, but I've managed to find more surviving members of the Royalist movement. We've set up camp in the mountains. Many survivors owe their lives to a handful of Pagan's mercenaries. They refused their orders to turn on us and instead stood with us. Together, we will form a new resistance called The Golden Path. Ishwari smiled when I told her the name. It was the first time I've seen her smile in months. Magh 1987Category:Collectibles Once victory is achieved: In the absence of a royal heir, the Tarun Matara will serve as head of state under a regent. All industry, finance, and transportation will be nationalized. The Kyrati Army will be reformed under the command of the Tarun Matara. New trade agreements will be established with China and India, as well as the West, and a petition will be submitted to join the UN. A graduated income tax will be implemented. Child labour will be abolished and education will be free for all. Falgun 1987Category:Collectibles Ishwari and I fought again. We never used to act like this, but lately it seems like everything sets her off. She again brought up the issue of allowing women into the Golden Path and again I put my foot down. The front lines are no place for them - let them work in our kitchens, hospitals, as drivers, or even carrying munitions. She insists a female corps could be combat-ready in as few as three months. We need more fighters, but now is not the time for radical ideas. Baishahk 1988Category:Collectibles My son was born today. His name is Ajay Ghale. He weighs five pounds and four ounces, and measures 17 inches long. His eyes look exactly like Ishwari's and all he does is cry, and sleep, and suckle. I feel a renewed sense of purpose. Kyrat will be free, I swear it. I will not rest until Pagan Min is dead. My son will grow up free and without fear. Jestha 1988Category:Collectibles Ajay, my beautiful boy, every day I hold you in my arms is a gift. You are my light and my strength. I pray to Kyra daily for your health and safekeeping. I pray for an end to our current hardships before you are old enough to understand them, so that your childhood can be spent running free in the fields and valleys. I pray that you grow to become a good man, one who knows the meaning of duty, honor, and compassion. Bhadra 1988Category:Collectibles The war does not go well for us. Pagan has put a young protege named Yuma Lau in charge of hunting down any former mercenaries who once worked for him. She's been incredibly effective in her role. At every turn we are out-numbered, out-gunned, and out-classed. I don't know how much longer we can hold out. Kyra help us, we must find a way to even the score. It may be time to take a risk. May Banashur watch over Ishwari and Ajay should anything happen to me. Ashwin 1988Category:Collectibles The CIA contact has made good on his promise and delivered the weapons. I'm usually wary of strangers bearing gifts, but in this case I have made an exception. I'm glad I did. We now have enough firepower to stand on even footing with Pagan's men. I've already begun the task of training the men to use these new arms. The American offered to provide me with "military advisors" but I declined. This is a war of Kyrat and it must be won by Kyratis, not Americans. Kartik 1988Category:Collectibles Curse Pagan Min and his foreign whore! The Royal Army has started collecting Kyrati artifacts from temples and homes. He's storing them all at Jalendu Island. I don't know what he intends to do with the artifacts but he will not get his hands on the Kalinag Thangka. As much as it pains me, I've asked Darpan to separate it into different pieces and hide them throughout Kyrat. The story of Kalinag will not be lost to the likes of Yuma. Magh 1988Category:Collectibles I am losing the war and my marriage. Ishwari and I fight constantly, about everything and nothing. I can't bear to return home after being out in the field. I would prefer the sting of a bullet to her constant scorn. She's frustrated that I've kept her away from the fighting - kept her, she says, from contributing. I'm going to send her to the Royal Palace, right into the tiger's den; let her see what Min has done to Kyrat for herself before she judges me so harshly. Chaitra 1988Category:Collectibles Ishwari, if you love me you will do this and not question my orders. There is no other way. Pagan trusts you. Maybe it runs deeper than that. Use that to your advantage. Gain access to the organization and subvert it from the inside. Relay any information back to me - timetables, supply routes, overseas contacts, etc. We must strike at all sides at once. Take Ajay with you; it will bolster your cover story. Return only after we have achieved victory. Mangsir 1989Category:Collectibles I have learned that Pagan Min has secretly met with senior members of the Golden Path to discuss the terms of our surrender. These are people I have fought alongside for years. They tell me Pagan promises us peace if we lay down our arms. Pagan lies. Anyone who met with Pagan is a traitor and they must be dealt with. It was a difficult decision and history will judge me harshly, but I had these traitors executed this morning. Kyra forgive me. Ashwin 1990Category:Collectibles You whore. What you've done is unforgivable. You've betrayed me. You've betrayed the entire Golden Path. I have spent every hour of the last three years trying to end Min's reign of terror. What have you done except spread your legs? Your mission was simple: collect intelligence. Not sleep with the enemy. Not fuck their commander. Not bear the false king a daughter. What's her name? It doesn't matter. You wretched, selfish whore. I'm coming for you. I'm coming to correct your mistake. Poush 1990Category:Collectibles Ajay, know that everything I've done is for you. All I have ever wanted is for you to grow up in a safe and prosperous country, but that goal required sacrifice. I regret that I wasn't there to see your first steps or hear your first words, but the burden of command leaves little room for sentiment or distraction. Your mother used to get upset when I spoke about your future training, but if this war should outlive me, you must be to assume my position. Kyrat's future is in your hands. 'Notes:' Each letter you collect awards at least 500XP. ru:Дневник Мохана Гейла Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Collectibles